This invention relates generally to a novel light sensor configuration and, more particularly, to a directional light sensor having position dependent light sensing capabilities and applications derived therefrom.
Ambient light sensors are often used for sensing the intensity of ambient light in the environment surrounding the ambient light sensor. For example, electronic devices such as portable computers are sometimes provided with an ambient light sensor. The portable computer is often configured to adjust the intensity of a display based on ambient light intensity information from the ambient light sensor.
Conventional ambient light sensors are capable of sensing the total intensity of all ambient light incident on the ambient light sensor. However, in some situations it may be desirable to be able to map the intensity of the ambient light to the direction from which the ambient light is emitted.
It would therefore be desirable to provided improved ambient light sensors.